Decepticon World universe
thumb|Decepticon logo The Autobots' desperate attempt to launch the Ark ended in failure. The Ark went on a daring run, but Was ambushed and crashed violently. Prime quickly gathered Bumblebee and told him to take a certain remaining survivors and flee - while Prime and the rest of the able-bodied bots held the Decepticons off. The Decepticons made quick work of the remaining 'bots - and ended with Megs killing Prime and ripping the Matrix from his chest. The majority of Iacon's inhabitants were permanently off-lined. Megatron reigned supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre lived beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Most Other Autobots not present at the Massacre have also been hunted down and killed, leaving so few survivors that the Autobots are now believed extinct. Megatron reigns supreme over Cybertron, as well as many other worlds conquered by the Decepticons, now truly an Empire. The few survivors of the Ark Massacre and subsequent Autobot pogrom live beneath the surface of the planet, determined to survive no matter the cost. Optimus Prime is dead, killed by Megatron with his bare hands, and the Autobots are in hiding, literally underground. Bumblebee leads a ragtag group of survivors, preparing a last desperate surprise strike against the Decepticons. On Earth, the Decepticons have imposed a tyrannical rule of law, rounding up massess of humans and placing them into labor camps to harvest energy and convert it into energon. The Decepticons have imposed a worldwide block on the Internet, leaving only a certain few with limited access to such basic elements as weather and research-oriented searches. Ratbat was awarded the title of "efficiency expert" - imposing such innovative practices as "offlining" humans who are ill more than two days in a row and devising a new carbohydrate/protein "paste" formula that is fed to workers three times a day. Cobra Commander is the brave leader of a worldwide secret militia determined to overthrow the Decepticons and restore Earth to human rule. They work closely with G.I. Joe, although Cobra is a little more likely to invoke collateral damage in the interest of saving the planet. G.B. Blackrock supports one of the few humans who dare stand up to the alien oppressors alone: Circuit Smasher. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. For almost a month, Jetfire followed Megatron's orders to a 'T'. Jetfire privately considered abandoning Bumblebee, justifying he could do more for the Autobots in the long run if he persuaded Megatron to moderate his stance against the Autobots. However, Jetfire's conscience won out. The Autobots engaged in a bloody battle that resulted in the deaths of nearly a third of the Autobot elites, including Hot Spot. A freed Sky Lynx engaged Megatron in combat and eventually wound up disarming the Matrix of Autobot Leadership from Megatron. Sky Lynx then crushed Megatron, killing the Decepticon leader. The rest of the Autobots managed to successfully board the Space Bridge and were transported to Nebulos. The Space Bridge was then destroyed and all remaining information about constructing another Space Bridge was also destroyed. At the end of 2013, on Nebulos, Bumbebee was offically awarded the Matrix of Leadership and was given the title "Prime" after nearly four million years of not having an Autobot recepient. The Autobots now begin the task of quickly gaining the good will of the people of Nebulos as the band of refugees now require energy and raw materials to rebuild their ranks and look for a possible way to retake Cybertron. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, it is widely believed that Shockwave assumed the status of Decepticon leader. Shockwave begins to lay out his vision of a Decepticon empire after Megatron. In late 2016, Jetfire contemplated contacting the Decepticons to work out some sort of truce. Typhoon strongly opposed the measure. Con World Logs *Millions of Years Ago - "The Autobots Fall to the Decepticons" - Optimus Prime leads an elite group of Autobots on a daring energon raid. The results plunge the Autobots into a dark age that will take millions of years to recover. *Millions of Years Ago - "The Death of Alpha Trion" - Hundreds of years after Optimus Prime is killed by Megatron's hand, the Decepticon leader tracks down the elder Prime. Alpha Trion denies Megatron the challenge of a fight, and Alpha Trion becomes another of Megatron's many victims. *1986 August - "The All Too Brief Reign of Rodimus Prime" - For hundreds of years, Hot Rod has dwelled in a prison with other captured Autobots. But as Unicron mounts what looks to be a final attack on Cybertron, Megatron grants Hot Rod freedom (along with the Matrix). Hot Rod instinctively knows how to harness the power of the Matrix to destroy Cybertron's greatest threat. His triumph is short lived... * 2013 October - "A Chance Encounter" - A young Decepticon scientist travels to Cybertron, shaken by what he has seen on Earth. He hopes to find peace on the metal world, but a chance encounter with a small Autobot leads to his entire world view being altered. * October, 2013 - "The Second Meeting" - Bumblebee and Jetfire meet again. The young Decepticon asks to learn more of Optimus Prime, and gives Bumblebee an idea on how to save the remaining Autobots. * October, 2013 - "The Gift of Trust" - Jetfire and Bumblebee meet for the third time, and Jetfire asks Bumblebee for something he can give to Megatron to curry favor with the Decepticon Leader. * October, 2013 - "A Difficult Decision" - Jetfire is brought to a meeting with the leaders of the Autobots. There he outlines the plan he and Bumblebee have come up with. Gradually, the group comes to a sobering realization; someone must die to ensure the future of the Autobots. * October, 2013 - "A Hero's Sacrifice" - Jetfire and Ultra Magnus carry out their desperate plan. * 2013 October - "Pit Fight" - Sky Lynx is brought into the arena to once again fight of the amusement of Megatron and his warriors. * 2013 November - "A Final Run Through" - Bumblebee, Jetfire, and a skeptical Springer meet to go over the final plans of a daring raid that will do nothing less but provide either a fighting chance against their Decepticon oppressors, or give the remaining Autobots a permanent resting place. * 2013 - "Escape to Nebulos" - * Bumblebee and Springer lead all the Autobots to the Space Bridge for a last-ditch effort to escape certain death under Decepticon-controlled Cybertron. * 2014 - "Bumblebee Prime Sees The End of the Autobots" - Now in possession of the Autobot Matrix of leadership, Bumblebee is beginning to realize its powers, both in its abilities to communicate with leaders of the past, but also to see occasional glimpses into the future, including one horrifying night terror, in which Bumblebee envisions that the Autobots' daring escape to Nebulos fails. It's a dream where Bumblebee witnesses the Autobots' final stand against the Decepticons. Category:TP-Only Category:Universes Category:Decepticon World Category:What If Worlds